


[PODFIC] Shelter in the Storm

by silvershadowkit



Series: Hidden Sky Podfics [5]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Candle light dinner, Cute, D/s, Fluff without Plot, Heavy Petting, Kissing, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Sharing Clothes, Stranded by weather, WAFF, hair play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:20:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24739135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvershadowkit/pseuds/silvershadowkit
Summary: Podfic of "Shelter in the Storm" by SefiruPart 6 of the Hidden Sky Sereies
Relationships: Gokudera Hayato/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Series: Hidden Sky Podfics [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1735903
Comments: 10
Kudos: 10





	[PODFIC] Shelter in the Storm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sefiru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sefiru/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Shelter in the Storm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19876759) by [Sefiru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sefiru/pseuds/Sefiru). 



> Use the MP3 link for streaming, but both can be downloaded.

Illustration by Sefiru, cover art arranged by SilverShadowKit

Music "Suberidai" by Tsubasa Mori

### Download

[Complete MP3](https://ia801403.us.archive.org/24/items/shelter-in-the-storm-podfic/Shelter%20in%20the%20Storm.mp3) | 23:55 | 11.4 MB  
---|---|---  
[Complete Audiobook](https://archive.org/download/shelter-in-the-storm/Shelter%20in%20the%20Storm.m4b) | 23:55 | 10.4 MB


End file.
